greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Emotional Spectrum
History Origin The Emotional Electromagnetic Spectrum is an energy field that is fueled by the emotions of all sentient beings. Inadvertantly, sentient beings channeled and created seven unique forms of energy based on their emotions, with a color unique to the emotion. The Maltusians, the oldest known race in existence, were the first to discover and harness this field. Their successor races eventually chose to harness the emotions of several different colors. They also discovered that the farther one is away from the center of the Spectrum, the more control the energy has on the wielder. According to a prophecy in the Book of Oa, the seven colors of the emotional spectrum would be harnessed by seven different Lantern Corps, which would go to war with each other in a conflict called the War of Light and fulfilling the Blackest Night Prophecy. White/Life *Coming Soon Red/Rage Red is one of the energies far from the center, and represents the emotion of rage/anger. A person who has felt great rage over severe loss is able to tap into the red light. However, controlling the red light also renders the heart useless and spoils the blood of the wielder In addition, the red light has the most profound effect on the mind of the wielder of all the lights, and renders most users to nothing more or less than a rabid animal. The red light was first harnessed by Atrocitus of the Five Inversions, using blood rituals to form Red Power Rings and Batteries to be used by his Red Lantern Corps. Orange/Avarice Orange is another energy away from the center, and represents the emotion of avarice (greed), capable of being harnessed by those whose greed knows no bounds. Wielders of the orange light have been shown to obsessively guard their property and steal posessions from others. The Controllers, a Maltusian offshoot desiring to create an orderly universe by controlling it, sought the orange light to form their own Corps. They awoke Agent Orange and his Orange Lantern Corps. Because they were Maltusians, Agent Orange considered this a breach of a treaty he made with the Guardians and launched an attack on the universe. Those controlling the Orange Light are capable of stealing the identities of people they kill, and use them to create energy constructs subservient to the wielder. Yellow/Fear Yellow is a color close to the center, and represents the emotion of fear. A being capable of instilling great fear in others is capable of wielding this power. The yellow light was finally harnessed by Sinestro of Korugar and the Anti-Monitor of Qward to form the Sinestro Corps, an organization that would bring order to the universe by instilling those who would defy authority with fear. Green/Will Green is the color in the center of the spectrum, and represents the emotion of will. This color has the least amount of influence on the wielder, and can only be controlled by one who has an indomitable will that can overcome great fear. The Oans harnessed this energy. Following the departure of the Controllers, those who remained on Oa became the Guardians of the Universe, and used the green light as the power source for the Green Lantern Corps, an organization that would battle evil whenever and where ever it rose to threaten the universe. Blue/Hope Blue is a color close to the center, and represents the emotion of hope. The blue light is capable of being wielded by a being who can bring hope for the future to others when they have lost all of theirs. The blue light is the most powerful wave of the spectrum, but it is also the most difficult to wield and understand. The exiled Guardians Ganthet and Sayd were the first to harness the blue light, forming the Blue Lantern Corps, a force which would assist the Green Lantern Corps in its coming trials during the War of Light. Despite being the most powerful colour, it may only function to its fullest effect in the proximity of the Green light (the concept being that hope on its own is hollow, requiring will to make it reality). The blue light is capable of draining the yellow, supressing the orange and red, and empowering the green. Indigo/Compassion Indigo is a color farther from the center, and represents the emotion of compassion. The indigo light can be wielded by one with great compassion for other beings, used to heal the sick and wounded. The users of this light are capable of absorbing and utilising the lights of other Corps. as they would their own, and even to temporarily become one of that Corps. (as seen when Indigo-1 became a red lantern before issuing her mass Corps. summoning message across the universe). The Indigo Tribe has harnessed this power. Violet/Love Violet is the other color furthest from the center, and represents the emotion of love. Those who are capable of great love who have lost their loves or been rejected are capable of wielding the violet light. The Zamarons, the female Maltusians, believed that the Male Malthusans rejection of emotion was a tantamount to blasphemy, and left Oa. Travelling across the universe, they found two crystalized corpses of a male and female embracing each other. Between them was a crystal known as the Star Sapphire, an object filled with the violet light. Unfortunately, the Zamarons interpreted the best way to spread love through out the universe and destroy hate and fear was to use the Star Sapphires to crystalize whole worlds and trap their inhabitants. Worse, the Star Sapphire was a parasite that overrode the hosts free will and compelled them to attack the objects of their affection, as well as display an intense fear of men. Thoe wielding the Violet light may show others their destined loves via a Star Sapphire they possess, and create constructs out of Star Sapphire crystals as well as energy. Black/Absence of Emotion Black is the colour of the dead and emotionless. It is the colour of the Black Lantern Corps. Black, technically not a colour but more an absence of colour and light, does not appear on the spectrum itself for this reason, as the Emotional Spectrum is a light based energy classification. Those dead, or once dead, are capable of becoming Black Lanterns. Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Emotional Spectrum/Gallery Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Emotional_Electromagnetic_Spectrum Category: Items